The invention relates to a roller bearing for supporting a shaft axially and radially in a rack, and more particularly, a roller bearing assembly which functions to inhibit straining of a system of the shaft, roller bearing and rack when subjected to a bending moment.
A roller bearing is described in DE 601 03 257 12, especially for a steering column of motor vehicles for supporting a steering shaft radially and axially in a steering column. An inner ring of the roller bearing is supported over a compensating ring, which can be shifted to a limited extent axially, at a damping element of the steering column. The damping element may have elastomeric properties or an element with elastomeric properties, such as an axially elastic spring washer, is disposed between the damping element and the compensating ring. In this way, the inner clearance of the roller bearing can be eliminated and a durable, clearance-free and pre-loaded contact between the rings and the rolling elements of the roller bearing is ensured.
The roller bearing, however, is not equipped to compensate for bending moments, which are exerted on a shaft that is to be supported, by assuming an inclined position so that a slight tilting moment results and any jamming of the shaft is avoided.
Another roller bearing is shown and described in EP 0 165 699 A1 for supporting a shaft in a rack, a carrier of the roller bearing being held axially displaceable in the rack and being supported at the rack with the interposing of an element with elastomeric properties.
This roller bearing also is not in a position to compensate for additional bending moments, applied on a shaft that is to be supported, by assuming an inclined position, so that a slight tilting moment results and any jamming of the shaft is avoided.
It is therefore an object of the invention to indicate a roller bearing for the axial and radial support of a shaft, which makes an inclined position of the shaft possible without causing any straining of the system of shaft, roller bearing and rack.